Broken pieces
by Fleshmaiden
Summary: Yugi finds out about his feelings for Yami. But will those feelings be returned? Puzzleshipping, this is my 1st fanfic, I hope you'll like it
1. Disgust

**broken pieces**

**Chapter one: disgust**

Yugi POV:

Yugi was sitting all alone in his room, thinking about how good his life was so far. He had all his friends who cared for him, he had good grades, Zorc was destroyed,… But most importantly: he had Yami. After their final duel, the Pharaoh decided to stay with Yugi and the others, rather than going to the spirit world. Yami also had his own body now, and even though they weren't sharing the same body anymore, Yugi and Yami still shared the mind link, so they would always be connected to each other.

Yugi was filled with joy when yami decided to stay. He didn't know what he would have done without his mo hitori no boku. Yugi cared a lot for him. To him, Yami had always been like an older brother to him on whom he could always count . But now it was totally different. He discovered something that really disgusted him the moment he found out. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and asked himself:

"Yugi, how could you fall in love with Yami?"

It was true. He, Yugi Motou, had fallen in love with his mo hitori no boku. Every time he saw him, his heart started beating like crazy and the previous nights he had had a lot of dreams about him, which he both cherished and hated.

But there was nothing he could do: the more he tried to forget these feelings, the stronger they grew. "How is this even possible?" thought Yugi. "Before, I only saw him as my partner, so why does this happen now, why…." His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a smashing door downstairs, followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. His equalness entered the room.

"Hello Yugi, how are you?" the pharaoh asked. "Good, I feel great" , Yugi answered with his best fake smile.

"God, I'm such a liar, of course I'm not ok" Yugi thought.

"I'm going with Anzu, jonouchi and the others to the game hall, wanna come with?" Yami asked. "Sure, give me a minute". Yugi answered. Yugi took his jacket and followed Yami downstairs. Yugi caught himself staring at Yami. The pharaoh looked handsome as always. Daylight seemed to reflect on his golden hair, which captured the pharaoh in a beautiful light. If only he could touch him, hold him… Realizing what he was thinking, Yugi blushed, shook his head and ran to greet his friends. Then they all went off to the arcade


	2. The horrible Truth

**Chapter 2: the horrible truth**

"Aaaw, c'mon!" Jonouchi exclaimed angrily after getting his ass kicked by Mai while playing his favorite game. "Don't be too happy about it, you know I just…" "Let me win on purpose", Mai added while smirking at him. "Keep telling yourself that honey." She walked up to the table where Yami and Seto were playing Duel Monsters, with Yugi and Honda as spectators. "So, who's winning?" Mai asked. "Wait for it" Yami said, while turning his final card, destroying all of Seto's remaining lifepoints. "That would be me" he smirked. Seto glared at him, pissed off as usual since he got beaten AGAIN.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

The group turned around to see Ryou and Bakura. "Hi guys!" Yugi greeted them. Jonouchi decided to stopped pouting and also greet them, when his eyes suddenly looked down. "Err.. why are you two holding hands?" Now everyone started staring at the intertwined hands of the two boys. "Oh well… actually…." Ryou stuttered. "We're dating" Bakura smirked.

Seto was the first to recover from the shock "Oh, well, I'm…happy for you" he said while forcing a smile. "Oh well, it's a bit weird since Bakura is your other half, but if you two are happy with each other, that's all that matters." Honda said, while smiling honestly.

Yugi suddenly felt warm and happy: "Bakura and Ryou are together, so this might mean that I'm not crazy, Bakura is Ryou's other half, but it obviously didn't stop them from having a relation with each other. And even my friends didn't react bad: they were surprised, but none of them found the idea disgusting, they support them. " thought Yugi. "This is perfect, I can't stop my feelings for Yami even though I tried really hard to do so, but now…." Yugi was filled with joy. Nothing could stop him now and maybe, if Yami felt the same way, his dreams would come true. The thought made Yugi smile: everything would be all right from now on.

"Well, luckily Yugi and I don't feel that way about each other, that would be pretty weird"

Yugi felt his heart break in thousand pieces. What did Yami just say?

Yami patted his partner hard on the back, laughing loudly. "Don't you agree, aibou?"

"Yeah, you're totally right" Yugi answered. He didn't have the strength to put up a fake smile, he just averted his face from his friends, biting his lip to stop the upcoming tears. "And at this moment, that's really impossible" Anzu said, which made Yugi and the others look at her questioning. "Since Bakura and Ryou had such good news, I will also announce something… Yami and I are dating". And while saying this, she stood closer to Yami, allowing him to put his arms around her and kiss her on the cheek.

If there was anything left of Yugi's broken heart, it was surely destroyed now.

A tear escaped from the corner of his eye, and while the others were congratulating Yami and Anzu, Yugi was frozen. His face was pale and he grabbed his chest, hoping it would ease the pain. Yami was the first one to notice it. "Yugi, are you all right?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. "You look awful" Yugi tried to answer with a normal tone, but his throat felt completely dry "No, I just feel sick…maybe I'm catching something, I'll just go home and rest." Yami put his hand on his Aibou's shoulder ."Then I'll come with you, I shall bring you home." "NO!" Yugi exclaimed, making Yami flinch. "Shit, that came out louder than I expected" Yugi thought. He was looking at his friends. They all had the same concerned look on their faces. Panicking, Yugi just turned around and ran to his home, leaving the others clueless.


	3. a horrible decision

**Chapter 3: a horrible decision**

Yugi's POV:

Yugi was crying on his bed. He did not only find out that Yami would never want a relationship with him, but now he was also together with Anzu, so Yugi's dream of being with Yami had become totally impossible. Yugi scolded himself: "You idiot, not only are you a fag that fell in love with someone you always saw as your older brother, but you also foolishly believed he would return your feelings. You're just a naïve moron." After his burst of anger, he just started sobbing again. What could he possibly do? His heart was broken and the only person who had the power to heal it, didn't have the slightest interest in him. Yugi wiped off his tears with his arms. He had made his decision.

Yami POV:

Something was wrong. Yami could feel it. The image of a pale Yugi was burned into his brain. He had said that he was sick, but Yami doubted if this was the case. He had caught a glimpse of Yugi's face before the boy ran away. In his eyes Yami could see sadness, pain and maybe even… disappointment. "Hey, why are you so serious?" Anzu's question disturbed his thoughts. The others had already left, but he was still walking in the park with her. He smiled at her. "Oh, nothing, just wondering if Yugi's ok, he didn't look too good." "He'll be fine, it's probably just a fever" Anzu comforted him, while wrapping her arms around him. "You're probably right" sighed Yami.

Yugi POV:

Everything was ready. He had left a note on his bed. He felt that the least he could do is explain to his grandpa and friends why he decided to do what he was planning, not wanting to leave them with questions. He went to the kitchen and came back, holding a knife in his hand.

Yami POV:

Yami also wrapped his arms around Anzu, smiling at the girl. "I'm so happy" she sighed "I never would have dreamed that we could be together." Yami held her more closely. "But…" she continued, "There's one thing that would make this day complete."

Yugi POV:

In his head, Yugi said goodbye to all people he cared about. When he thought about Yami, he smiled through his tears: would Yami miss him? Would he cry for him? He had no idea, and he also would never find out. He took a deep breath and held the knife against his wrists.

Yami POV:

Anzu pulled Yami even closer, moving her head closer to his. Yami understood what she was doing. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

Yugi POV:

"Farewell my pharaoh, maybe we'll see each other again in the afterlife. " Whilst saying this, the knife slid through the flesh of his pulse.


	4. Rescue

**Chapter 4: rescue**

A scream of pain was heard.

Anzu opened her eyes, seeing Yami, who had collapsed onto the ground, holding his heart. He felt a horrible pain going through his body. "Yami, are you all right?" she asked worried. The pharaoh couldn't answer. The pain confused him, his vision was blurred. What was happening? Suddenly a horrible thought came across his mind.

Yugi is in danger

Even though the pain in his body weakened him, he immediately stood up and ran to the game shop, leaving Anzu alone in the park. The pain was unbearable and after a while, he was more limping than running. But he had reached the shop. Yami stumbled up the stairs, and with one kick he managed to smash the locked door open. He saw Yugi with the knife in his hand, his eyes full of tears, blood flowing out of his slitted wrists. Yugi smiled sadly at him, preparing for one final slash.

"YUGI, NO!" Yami exclaimed. With his last strength, he smacked the knife out of Yugi's hands. But Yugi had already lost a lot of blood. The young boy collapsed, and Yami was able to catch him before he hit the ground. "Yugi, why?" Yami asked helpless.

He heard a scream and turned around: Anzu had followed him and was now standing in the door opening, looking in horror at the unconscious boy. Before she could say anything, Yami yelled: "Don't stand there, call an ambulance!". Anzu nodded and ran towards the telephone, leaving Yami with his aibou's limp body in his arms. Tears flowed over his cheeks. "Please Yugi, stay alive, you can't do this to me". He held the young boy tightly against him.

Everything that happened afterwards was vague to him. He heard how the ambulance arrived, he felt how people rudely pulled Yugi out of his grasp. The next moment, he was sitting in the ambulance, feeling complete numb, staring at his partner. He felt how they pushed him away when he wanted to follow to the operating-room. And then, because of the unbearable pain, everything went black.


	5. Feelings?

**Chapter 5: feelings?**

Yami POV:

Yami opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed. Before he could ask himself what happened, he remember what happened the night before. "Yugi!" The pharaoh immediately stood up. But he was still weak, so it only caused him a major headache. "It would be better if you had some more rest, Yami. " He turned his head and saw Jonouchi standing next to him. "But, Yugi, is he…?" "He's ok, he hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say he's stable." Jonouchi reassured him. Yami sighed, feeling very relieved. "But, I don't understand why he did this to himself, he always tells me everything, but I never knew he wanted to kill himself. I don't have any idea what could've driven him to…" Yami shivered at the thought of Yugi holding that knife.

"Well, clearly there's something he has never told you".

Yami looked at Jonouchi with surprise in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he left a note for us all, I have it with me, maybe it's better if you read it yourself".

He handed the note to the Pharaoh, who immediately recognized Yugi's handwriting.

_'Dear Jonouchi, Anzu, Seto, Mokuba, Honda, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Mai and Yami,_

_When you read this note, I probably won't be around anymore. I know it will be a shock for all of you, but I just can't live with myself anymore. I just want to let you know this isn't your fault, I only have myself to blame. You've all been great friends and I couldn't have been happier with my life. But since a while, there is something with which I can't live. Yami, you have always been my best friend, you knew everything about me, you were always my other self. That's why I can't live with the fact that I'm in love with you. I hope you can forgive me this. Please be happy with Anzu and try to forget me._

_I love you all_

_Yugi'_

A tear dropped on the note. Jonouchi put his arm around the pharaoh, who was crying out of pure sadness and the horrible feeling of guilt. He had been the one laughing at the idea of him and Yugi being together, he was the one holding Anzu in his arms in front of Yugi, he didn't even bother following Yugi home while he clearly saw there was something wrong. "It's all my fault Jonouchi" He whispered.

"That's not true pharaoh, no one would have seen this coming, you can't blame yourself, you just didn't know…nobody knew." Yami clearly didn't believe him. "But I should've felt it, maybe if I had used the mind link…"

"Listen Yami, now's not the time to discuss who's fault this is." Yami looked at Jonouchi with questioning, tearing eyes. "The most important thing is: how are we going to tell Yugi that you don't feel the same way? We have to be careful since he's clearly so head over heels, he doesn't want to live without you. So we have to find a way to tell him this" Something suddenly crossed Jonouchi's mind. "Unless you do have feelings for him. Is that so?"

Yami was surprised by his question. "Why do you ask me that?" "Well, since Ryou and Bakura are together, it doesn't seem that impossible to fall in love with your other self." Jonouchi remarked.

Yami thought about it. Did he love Yugi? Well of course, but he never saw it as real love. He cared for Yugi and wanted to protect him no matter what, but feelings? Then again, he shouldn't be talking: he was dating Anzu while he didn't really like her in particular. She was the one who had asked him out and since Yami still didn't knew a lot about this world, he thought he was expected to go out with her, have a girlfriend,etc… Now that he thought about it, he cared more for Yugi than for Anzu. But he wasn't sure if what he felt for the boy was real love or just brotherly love. He never really understood this kind of feelings.

"I have no idea Jonouchi, what should I do?" the pharaoh asked him helplessly. "I also don't know, how should I be able to look into your mind, that just imposs…" Jonouchi suddenly had a brilliant idea. "I'll be right back, pharaoh, don't move!" Yami watched him running away, feeling very confused. What was he up to?


	6. Realizations

**Chapter 6: realizations**

Yami pov

Jonouchi came back, followed by Ryou and Bakura."Well, what is your great plan, are you going to teach me how I can fall in love with my aibou?" Yami asked sarcastically. "No, but Bakura may have something that can help." Jonouchi answered.

Bakura reached down his pocket and took out the Millennium Eye. "And how is that thing going to help?" "I have been fiddling with it after Kaiba gave it back to me." Bakura answered.

"You mean you took it back without asking." Ryou corrected.

"Same thing. But that's not the point. I have discovered another effect of the eye. You know that if someone wears the eye, he can see into another person's mind."

"I know that, but I'd rather not stick that thing in my eye socket. And I also don't know how that would even help" Yami said. "I'll explain if you let me finish, baka." The pharaoh didn't like being insulted by Bakura, but since it was for Yugi's sake, he decided to listen.

Bakura continued: "So you have to put the eye in if you want to see into other people's minds, but there is also an effect that doesn't require that. You see, if you hold the eye and bring it in contact with another millennium item, staring at the eye will give you the ability to see into your own mind."

Yami finally understood it. "So if I bring the eye in contact with my puzzle, I should be able to look into my mind and figure out about my feelings. Bakura, you're a genius!" Bakura was shocked: did the pharaoh just compliment him? "Well, what are you waiting for, try it out!" Jonouchi said impatiently.

Yami followed Bakura's instructions and then stared into the eye. Suddenly it was like he was in his own mind, flashbacks running before his eyes:

_The nights where he held Yugi close to him while the boy was having a nightmare, not wanting to let the boy go and secretly enjoying having his aibou so close to him._

_His broken heart when Yugi decided to sacrifice himself in the duel with Rafael, saving Yami from the seal of Orichalcos, horrified by the fact that he could lose Yugi forever._

_Their duel in Stone Wilderness, a moment where he was so afraid that Yugi would never forgive him what he had done and that he would never see him again._

Suddenly, everything became black around him. Yami looked around confusedly. Did something go wrong? But before he could ask any more questions, he was blinded by an enormous light. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yugi standing in front of him, smiling lovingly at him. And in a moment, every emotion the pharaoh felt was running through his body.

"Pharaoh, are you ok?" Ryou asked. Yami realized he fell out of the bed, which explained the pain in his back. But now he finally knew what he needed to do. "Thanks for your help everyone, now there's something I have to take care off. Where's Yugi's room?" "Room 145" Jonouchi answered. Yami ran through the halls. Now that he had realized his feelings, he wanted to be there when his aibou opened his eyes, he would hold him and finally say…

Yami stood frozen. He had run into room 145. It was a room for two persons. One bed was empty, but in the other bed there was an old man. "Excuse me sir, but isn't Yugi Motou here? " "The little boy? The man looked at him, without showing any emotion."I'm sorry young man, but he's gone. "

Yami was frozen. What?


	7. Confrontation

**Chapter 7: confrontation**

Yami pov:

Yugi… gone? No, it can't be… Did Jonouchi lie to him? Was Yugi…?

Tears filled the pharaoh's eyes. He was too late, now he could never tell his other self that he felt the same way. He had lost his Aibou forever.

He ran out of the room panicking, leaving the old man surprised. Why was that boy so emotional? He only told him his friend was gone . He had seen the boy leave to take some fresh air, that's nothing to worry about.

Yami ran aimlessly through the hallways of the hospital. He had caused his Aibou's death and in the end, he couldn't save him. If he had just realized it earlier, this never would have happened. Yami paused, thinking about what he would do. He couldn't live without Yugi, but now he had to and this was his own fault. He didn't deserve any love. Yugi would have done everything for him, the young boy even gave his life for Yami.

"Yugi, I will prove to you that I care as much for you as you cared for me. There's only one way we can be together, and I will do whatever it takes to make that happen. " Yami whispered.

The pharaoh ran up the hospital stairs. On the third floor was a balcony, where the ill could sit down and enjoy the sunlight. It was very high, so he probably wouldn't survive a fall. He ran towards it. He would show no fear, he wouldn't doubt his decision, he wouldn't even hesitate… he would do everything to be reunited with…"

Yami's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone, causing him to fall. The person in front of him turned around, looking at him with familiar, amethyst eyes.

"Yugi?"

Yugi pov:

The pharaoh looked at him as if he had seen a ghost. "Are you all right Yami?" Yugi asked hesitantly. Yami didn't answer, he just kept staring at him. Suddenly Yami stood up calmly, putting his hand out in Yugi direction. Yugi kept standing still, as Yami was touching Yugi's shoulders lightly with his fingers, as if he wanted to make sure that Yugi was really standing in front of him. Than he grabbed the young boy's shoulder more tightly. His crimson eyes were staring, not really showing any emotion. " Mou hitori no boku, what…"

But before Yugi could even finish his sentence, Yami flew into his arms, burying his face into the boy's neck, sobbing loudly. Yugi put his arms around him and hugged him, trying to comfort him. He pulled Yami towards a couch nearby and kept holding him, since the pharaoh refused to let his Aibou go.

Yami had always been the one comforting Yugi when he was sad, but now the tables were turned.

He just kept holding his other self tightly, trying to calm him down. After half an hour, Yami managed to pull himself together, even though his voice was more like a whisper. "I'm so sorry Aibou, this was all my fault. "

Yugi felt tense. He realized Yami must've read the note he had left. "No, it's my fault Yami, I shouldn't have done it. I was just angry, sad and jealous at the same time ,my emotions were getting the best of me. By doing this, I have hurt you terribly, I hope you can forgive me." "You don't need to apologize, It was me who…"

Yugi interrupted the pharaoh. "No, it WAS my fault. I was only thinking of myself when I decided to put an end to my life. And I will make sure that never happens, because I care too much about you."

He held his hand against the pharaohs cheek, making him look into his own eyes. "I know we can never be together, but I promise, from now on, I will do anything to make you happy."

Yami stared at him. "Well, if you really want to make me happy, there's only one way."

"Tell me Yami." Yugi begged. "Tell me and I will do...mm"

His sentence was cut short , since Yami had pulled Yugi against him, making their lips touch. Yugi was surprised, but after a second he answered Yami's kiss. He wrapped his arms around the pharaoh, while Yami's hands ran through Yugi's hair softly. The kiss ended when they both had to take some breath.

"Yami, what…why?" "Because I love you Aibou, it took me some time to figure it out, but now I know this is what I want. " Yami said, while still holding the boy in his arms. "But what about Anzu?" "To hell with her" Yami grumbled, which made Yugi giggle.

"So, will you forgive me the fact that I nearly killed myself?"

"No." the pharaoh said, his eyes suddenly turning deadly serious, which made Yugi surprised and afraid at the same time.

Yami's eyes softened. "Unless I can have another kiss." He added playfully.

"Your wish is my command." Yugi whispered, pulling Yami into their second kiss.


	8. Happy ending

**Part 8: happy ending**

Yugi pov:

Yugi was getting ready for school. He was happy that he finally got out of the hospital. Now he could honestly say that his life was perfect. He had Yami by his side now, and his friends were really thrilled when they told them the news (Anzu wasn't as thrilled as the others, but she decided to accept it anyways, since she realized the 2 boys belonged together). Even his grandpa was happy for them. Life was looking better than ever before.

"Yugi, are you almost ready? " the pharaoh was standing in the door opening. "Just a minute, I still need to disinfect my wounds, the doctor told me to do it every day." Yugi answered. "Well, leave that to me."

Yami removed the bandages, the only reminders of Yugi's act of despair, and gently put the disinfecting oil on the cuts in Yugi's wrists. The young boy bit his lip to suppress the stinging pain, but a tear escaped his eye. His mou hitori no boku whipped the small tear away. "Does it hurt?" "A little." Yugi admitted. The pharaoh lifted Yugi's arm and kissed each of his scars softly, then he did the same with Yugi's other arm.

"Feeling better Aibou?"

"Much better." The little boy smiled.

"Good. "

Yami took his lover in his arms and placed a kiss on his nose. But as soon as he withdrew, Yugi pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. They let themselves fall on the bed, not interrupting their kiss. After a while, the need for air forced them to break off the kiss. Yami laid himself on his back. Yugi was lying next to him, his head resting on the pharaohs chest, listening to the pounding of his mo hitori no boku's heart.

"You know what Yugi?"

"mm….?"

"Now I'm 100% sure that I was an amazingly good person when I was the pharaoh of Egypt."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I had to be a marvelous guy to deserve an angel like you."

Yugi raised his head, with tears of happiness in his eyes. They kissed until grandpa warned them that they would be late for school.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami didn't notice the looks other people gave them when they saw the 2 identical boys walking hand in hand. And even if they would have noticed it, it wouldn't have bothered them. They were together in their own perfect world. Nothing could hurt them as long as they were together. And like Yugi had once put the pieces of the millennium puzzle together, Yami had put the broken pieces of Yugi's heart together, making it pound stronger than ever before. Yugi wasn't afraid for the future, he was ready for whatever might come. Because he knew that future would be one he shared with Yami, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.<p> 


End file.
